Many developments have been disclosed over the years with regard to walking aids, particularly in relation to crutches. Most of the crutch modifications and improvements have been aimed at providing a crutch which will provide better support for invalids who have lost the use of a leg or a portion of the leg either temporarily or permanently. In these applications, the crutch functions as a replacement or substitute for the injured leg.
Many leg injuries in this active society are to the lower leg only. These types of injuries will quite often leave the upper leg in relatively good shape. The upper leg may still be able to support weight and could be useful were it not for the injured lower leg which must be used to transmit the applied weight to the ground.